breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
Buyout
"Buyout" is the sixth episode of the fifth season of Breaking Bad. Teaser At the Vamonos Pest Control headquarters, Mike, Walt, and Todd unload equipment from their train heist. They then unload and dismantle the motorbike of the young boy and dispose of it into plastic barrels. They also prepare a barrel to dispose of his body. Outside, Jesse smokes a cigarette. When Todd tries to make conversation with Jesse and remarks that "shit happens," Jesse punches him in the eye. Summary Todd argues his case to Walt, Mike, and Jesse about his murder of the boy, claiming that although it was harsh, it was their only option. The three men send him out of the room to discuss his future in their operation. Jesse, appalled by his actions, does not feel safe with him around. Mike and Walt, however, vote to keep him close and in the business as a precaution. At a park with his granddaughter, Mike is watched by Steven Gomez and his new partner. Mike hides a note under a garbage can and leaves. The DEA agents debate whether to follow him or wait for someone to pick up the dead drop. Gomez approaches the note to investigate and finds that it reads "fuck you". Back at his house, Mike listens to a recording of Hank's office and stares blankly when the DEA agents talk about tailing Mike until he makes an incriminating mistake. At Marie's house, Skyler holds Holly and breaks into tears, telling her sister that she misses her children but needs them to stay safe. Marie questions her and Skyler vaguely tells her that she and Walt are bad people. Marie reveals that Walt told her of Skyler's affair with Ted. Skyler snaps back to reality, withholding her anger. At a house being bug-bombed by Vamonos, Walt and Jesse watch TV and wait for their batch of Blue Sky to cook. Their program is interrupted by a news show about Drew Sharp's disappearance and it hits Jesse hard. Walt tells him that it is only smooth sailing from now on, but Jesse asks to leave the cook early. Walt agrees and continues cooking, whistling a happy tune. Walt delivers the batch to the Vamonos headquarters, where Mike and Jesse are waiting for him. Mike informs him of the DEA's interest in him. Walt gets upset and Mike tells him that he is stepping out of their meth operation. Walt accepts. Jesse too, informs Walt that he is stepping out and that they are selling their shares of the methylamine to Mike's contact in Phoenix for $5 million a piece. Walt refuses to join them, explaining that cooking the methylamine would net up to $300 million. The next day, Mike and Jesse meet with Declan to discuss the sale of the methylamine. He refuses to buy 2/3 of the lot, as the steep price is also paying to have Blue Sky off the market. Jesse visits Walt's house and urges him to join the sale. Walt informs him that he was burnt earlier in life by emotionally selling his 50% stake in Gray Matter Technologies for $5,000 and that the company is now valued at $2.16 billion. He tells Jesse that he isn't in the meth or the money business: he is in the "empire business." Skyler gets home and is startled to find Jesse, who excuses himself. Walt stresses that they should all enjoy a dinner together. Jesse attempts to compliment Skyler on her cooking but she is short and snappy and jeers at Walt for telling Marie about her affair. She leaves the table and Walt confesses to Jesse that his marriage and family have crumbled and abandoned him and his empire is the only thing he has left in his life. After dinner, Walt rushes to Vamonos to take the methylamine but Mike catches him and holds him hostage. Mike plans on holding him until he can sell all 1,000 gallons of methylamine for $15 million without Walt's permission. Mike zipties Walt to a radiator so he can run an errand. Walt tries to escape by breaking a coffee pot but fails. He then chews through a power cord and uses the wires to burn through the tie. Mike and Saul inform the DEA that they have filed a restraining order against the department for stalking Mike. In Saul's car, he and Mike listen to Hank and Gomez plan their surveillance retaliation. Saul informs Mike that he has 24 hours of freedom, which Mike says is enough. Upon returning to the garage, he finds the methylamine gone. He pulls out his gun and finds Walt in the office. He holds his gun to a calm Walt's head as Jesse urges him to listen to Walt's plan where "everybody wins." Credits * Antoinette Antonio as Herself * Kaija Roza Bales as Kaylee * Morse Bicknell as Declan's Driver * Phil Duran as DEA Agent * Louis Ferreira as Declan * Jesse Plemons as Todd * Steven Michael Quezada as Steven Gomez * Samuel Webb as Drew Sharp Trivia *Walt, Jr. does not appear in this episode. Featured Music es:Buyout Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Breaking Bad episodes